1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for operating a vehicle system, such as a vehicle heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for operating a vehicle HVAC system based on a following distance between the vehicle and another vehicle or other prescribed characteristics.
2. Background Information
Most vehicles include a climate control system, such as an HVAC system, which allows a passenger of the vehicle to switch between a fresh air mode and a recirculation mode. In the fresh air mode, a fresh air vent is opened to introduce fresh air into the vehicle. In the recirculation mode, the fresh air vent is closed and the air within the vehicle is recirculated. Recirculation provides a climate control capacity advantage in that the cabin temperature is less extreme than the outside conditions. For example in heating conditions, it is much easier to deliver warm air from a heater using 0° C. air from within the cabin than −40° C. outside air. In cooling conditions, it is easier to cool 25° C. air from within the cabin than +40° C. outside air. Thus, when the driver first starts up the vehicle on a very hot day or a very cold day, the driver may set the controls to a recirculation mode to warm up or cool-down the cabin at a faster rate than if outside air was utilized.
However, there may be other instances where it is desirable for the climate control system to operate in a fresh air mode instead of a recirculation mode, and vice-versa. In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved system and method for operating a vehicle HVAC system. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.